Heart and seek
by Alice Kuruta
Summary: Killua fell for Gon after 2 years of hanging out with her. A kawaii story on FemGon and Killua. I'm TOTALLY shipping them! Enjoy! Oh, and i have no idea what to call this story... xD
1. Prologue 1

Alice: FemGon X Killua. :D This story is based on my hopes and dreams of being together with a certain person.

Kurapika: Is it me?

Alice: Sorry honey but it's not you.

Kurapika: *Pouts**Runs away*

Alice: I'M SORRY! Well, enjoy the story! KURAPIKA-KUN~!

Aries: The characters of HxH belongs to their respectful owners. ;)

* * *

It was cold, snowing in the middle of December that day, Gon and Killua had just finished with all of the documents regarding Gon's Aunt Mito and grandmother Christmas gifts as a parcel. The parcel contained a ruby bracelet from The Blazing Sea Cavern of Meiza for Aunt Mito, a pure white china tea set that should have cost about a million zennies for her grandma together with a her monthly letter to them about her well being and some cash to help out with the family shop. Once done, they head out window shopping to search for the other's Christmas gift. Killua planned his already after going inside a cute little shop that was located a few blocks from the hotel they were staying at then. The both of them walked down the pavement slowly, kicking the snow which was present on the ground as Killua kept his bare hands in the pockets of his winter coat to keep them warm as he had over-grown his only pair of old mittens. Even in his pockets his hands still felt cold as though there was a way for the cold to intrude and torture his already freezing hands.

"Killua, are your hands feeling cold?" Gon asked as she noticed that Killua's hands were deeper into his pockets than usual.

"A bit," Killua replied then scanned Gon from top to bottom. "It looks like your neck is freezing too," he pointed back since he saw Gon's long and black silky hair covering her neck almost as though it was acting as a muffler.

Gon smiled before taking off her left mitten and to offer it to Killua. "Here wear this." She took off his muffler after fixing her hair by pushing it to the back and spun it evenly around both of their necks. Killua suddenly felt warmth on his right hand. He searched the source of the hand which held his. It was Gon, holding his hands so it would feel warm because of their body heat. If it wasn't freezing in the streets of Elchee, he would be seen blushing in front of the one who has captured his heart who was none other than Gon. They continued walking after that, talking senseless topics and laughing at jokes that only they understand.

As they walked, they saw the ice-cream shop across the hotel they were staying at was having an all-out eating contest. Killua thought that only idiots would enter the contest at that time of the year.

"Hey Killua! Let's enter the contest!" Gon proposed an idea. Apparently Gon was one of those idiots.

"Nah. It's snowing, I'll catch a cold if eat any ice-cream and that goes to you too."

"But Kil-lu-a~! My immune system is strong," Gon persuaded. She then widened her topaz-colored eyes making it look as though it was filled with tears, formed a cute little pout almost similar to an abandon puppy desperately looking for a home and placed her index onto her. That the face she usually used whenever she needs to bargain and it is impossible to say 'no' to such an adorable face. Like the ones who had seen the pitiful pleading expression, Killua had to give in.

"Fine. But I'm not eating anything."

Gon ended up winning the contest by eating 10 Viking-sized bowls of ice-cream and had gotten a voucher for a double-scoop and 1000 zennies. She also had gotten a bonus prize from God for not listening to Killua, a really bad cold.

"I hate to say it but, I told you so," Killua teased, leaning his back on the door to the kitchenette as he waited for the chicken soup to heat up.

"I'm sorry Killua. If I listened to you, you wouldn't have to nurse me," Gon apologized. Killua walked towards her bed, picking up the thermometer in her mouth. It's been 4 days since then, and the cold hasn't gone even down even for a bit. Killua sighed, put the thermometer down before heading back to the kitchenette to turn off the flames as the scent of the soup had filled the room. He poured the piping hot soup into two bowls of equal size and placed on a plastic tray, together with two cups of honey tea and bought it outside for them to eat together as they enjoy a little TV. Killua made sure that Gon grabbed the cup on the right of the tray since it was the one mixed with the medicine she just refuse to take. _**[Author's Note: Don't worry; Killua snuck medicine in ALL of Gon's food that time. X)] **_After the meal, Killua decided to go around town looking for ingredients for a traditional medicine which was taught to him when he was young as needed it just in case he fell sick on an assassination job.

He moved on foot from the busy streets all the way to the dark corners of the city. He found himself at an old drugstore that was not very far from town. He entered and asked for same things he asked at the previous drug stores and pharmacies. The old saleswoman whose age might have been around 50 shook her head. Killua was disappointed and decided to head back towards the hotel until the old lady said, "Is this for your girlfriend?"

Killua blushed as he imagined Gon being his girlfriend in that second. He mentally shook the thought and nodded since… Well… Gon is a girl. "Come here. I'll give you a little tip on how to cure her little cold," the old lady said again. Killua blushed after she whispered her little idea. He headed towards the door, gave the shopkeeper his thanks and went back to where Gon was.

He entered the Gon's room with two cups of instant-noodles, a cup latte for Gon and a packet of chocolate milk for himself. He let the kettle of water boil as he prepared the sick's bath as he gave the old lady's idea a thought. As usual he snuck Gon's medicine into her food and headed back to his room with his food. He blushed as he fantasized about him doing what the old lady has somewhat advised him to do to Gon. He drank the last bit of his milk and threw himself onto his bed. He felt bored but he didn't want to disturb Gon who is by then taking a warm bath. Suddenly he remembered about the book Leorio gave him during his birthday five months ago. He hasn't even read the first page of the book and was glad he decided to keep it in his bag. He opened the book and for the first time in his life, read a book.

He finished reading by the time it was 3 minutes past eleven. Assuming Gon was asleep by now, he snuck into the girl's room. Just as had he expected, she had fallen asleep peacefully. He quietly walked towards her bed, starring at his love adorably calling out for her Aunt Mito. Killua pulled the bed sheet to her neck level since it had only been covering her stomach. Killua sat down at the right side of the bed and turned red at the thought of doing it to Gon. Killua's index finger on his right hand traced Gon's lips and slowly found its way towards her forehead. He pushed away the hair covering Gon's face and slowly, gently placed his lips onto his love's narrow forehead. If one were to witnessed that moment, it would seems like as though it was a scene from the story of Sleeping Beauty.

The next morning, Gon was up and healthy and her temperature has tremendously gone down. Her phone rang; it was a text message from Kurapika, saying that she and Killua were invited to a New Year dance hosted by the Nostrads. "Should we go?" Gon asked as it would be a prestigious event since it was hosted by a successful mafia organization. Killua gave a nod and said," Sure. It'd be nice to see Leorio and Kurapika again."

Gon smiled almost like as though her mind was saying "Yay!" Gon turned back towards her phone and blushed as she stared at the screen. Killua saw it with his two eyes and thought with envy that maybe, Gon had fallen for Kurapika.

* * *

Alice: Forgive me, Kurapika?

Kurapika:Okay~!

Gon:Wait isn't this Yaoi?

Leorio:The one in the story is FemGon not Gon.

Gon:Ouh. Then who does FemGon likes if Killua likes FemGon?

Aries:K-

Killua:One more word and i'll kill you.

Alice:If you want to know who then read the next chapter~!

Kurpaika: Reviews please! -Kisses Alice-

Alice: D'aww... -Kisses Kurapika back-


	2. Prologue 2

Alice: New Chapter people!

Aries: Gon, Kurapika, Killua and Leorio aren't ours!

Everyone: Yeah!

* * *

Moments passed and Gon still hasn't gotten out from the bathroom .They were suppose to meet up with Kurapika and Leorio outside the mansion where The New Year's Ball was held and Killua was already in his formal clothes. It was to be an extravagant event to celebrate not only The New Year, but also the return of Neon's ability to predict the future through prophecies and poems.

"Hey Gon! Are you ready yet?" Killua shouted at his female friend for the seventh time. Killua was wondering what the girl has bought since she asked him to stay outside a certain store and came out with the store's shopping bag.

"Fine! But you have to help me with something!" Gon replied. The bathroom door swung open after Killua gave out a loud agreeing 'kay'. He stood there flushed and stunned by the appearance of his secret love. Her hair was curled; the top half of it was tied into a bun and the bottom half was left alone, completing it was a red butterfly hairclip at the right side of her head. She wore a yellow knee-length dress with detached sleeves and black silk gloves that leaves two-third each of her ten fingers bare.

Killua snapped out when he realized Gon was in front of him, her back facing him. "Zip this up for me. I can't reach it no matter how hard I try." He did he was told and realized two things; there was cloth with hooks that was, well, hooked and the gold locket that held a photo of them which she had gotten for Christmas from him around her neck. Both had made our dear assassin flush at his reddest.

"L-let's go!"

"Wait! I forgot something!" Gon announced, rushing towards the coffee table at the corner of the hotel room.

"Ugh! Hurry up or I'll unhook that bra of yours!" Killua halted from walking towards the door and blushed, yet again, at his unscripted words.

"You do that, and these heels, go through that one part of your body, where the sun doesn't shine," Gon answered. Killua decided to look at the shoes that she was wearing to decipher what she meant by 'heels'. The shoes were red leather slippers with stiletto heels at the back. Ouch. Well, expect our very blunt Gon to get sharper after travelling around the world for three years as professional hunters.

And a lot more rough.

"You guys are late. Usually it's you guys who get here first. What happened?" Kurapika asked as Killua and Gon arrived outside the mansion.

"Blame Miss Short-Hands here for taking a long time in the bathroom," Killua answered.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me you'd still be sleeping in the bathtub," Gon counter with a glare.

"You guys are sharing the same room?" Leorio asked another question.

"Yeah, it's the only vacant room left," Killua answered, again. "Come on. Let's get inside. it's getting colder out here."

So then, they entered the mansion and looked around the 6 stadium-wide and 3-story high room. An exquisite chandelier. Wine. Exotic food from around the region. Wine. Soothing background music. Wine. A beautiful ice-sculpture. Even more wine. None those items seemed to make the 3 invited hunters frozen in awe since it did not exceed their expectations. Gon thought the chandelier would be made out of diamond, or at least topaz, entirely, Killua was expecting the food to be from outside the continent and Leorio imagined that the ice-sculpture would be made out of wine itself.

"Well, I have to go and get someone else so, you guys go on ahead," Kurapika said as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Don't make her wait, my dear prince," Leorio commented before getting a generous gift from the blonde. A nice foot to the face.

"One more word and you, Doctor Leorio, would have to do surgery to your own face." Then Kurapika left with hue of blush that could match his scarlet eyes when activated. Killua didn't care at all and decided to invite Gon to the buffet table. But when turned to his right to call out for her, his heart broke into a million and one pieces. There she was, head down at the direction of the floor with a blush and a goofy smile plastered on her face as she watches the blonde walk out the door.

_"Maybe she fell for him, he fell for her back and got together without telling me. I should be happy but, why aren't I?"_

"Killua, what's wrong?" Gon asked with worry. Killua shook his head, inaudibly giving a 'nothing'."Okay then. If you need me, I'll be at the buffet table." Then she walks off. No matter how sharp she had gotten, she will never realize his love for her. Instead of diving for the food which he planned just a while ago, he decides to go to a corner and watch the whole event. Around ten minutes later, he discovered a crowd of men at the side of the buffet table. He took a more careful look and saw Gon kindly rejecting a glass of beer.

"I'm sorry but I'm still quite underage to drink this," Gon answered the big and bulky red haired man with green eyes.

"Well then Little Miss, why not you come with us. We will give you a good night."

"It's okay. I should be getting back to my friend now; he's probably getting worried about me." Gon walked away from them to escape but one of the guys grabbed her right wrist and pinned it to her back. "Okay that's it. No more manners! This guys need to be taught a lesson!" Just when she was about to give horse kick, she realized one thing about the guy holding her. He was a manipulation-type nen-user .

"Girl, if my skin gets in contact with anybody's skin, they become paralyzed and their aura immediately goes into Zetsu mode," the man explained. Just when he was about to run his free hand under Gon's dress, Killua age gave the man a reassuring punch until Gon fell forwards.

"Gotcha'," Kurapika whispered as he caught the falling girl. Gon watched as Killua –and Leorio- give those filthy men a good beating. Soon, the guards came and kicked them out for causing trouble during the ball. Apparently, Light Nostrad is not fond of young, clean girls getting raped. Who knew?

"Are you okay, Gon?" Killua came and asked for her well-being. He didn't get an answer from the saved and decided to ask again, "Gon, you okay or not?" This time waving his hands in front of her.

"Oh, y-yeah. I'm good. I want to go to the restroom for a while," Gon finally answered with a light blush on her face. Kurapika gave her some directions and she left quickly. Killua mentally sighed, _of course she would be nervou_s. _It was Kurapika who had caught her not me._

Time had passed and Kurapika, Killua, Gon and Leorio danced, ate and not surprisingly, Leorio got a tad drunk. Alice, another girl they have met during hunter exams and passed together with them, was there too drinking more wine than Leorio and what shocked them the most was that, she hasn't got drunk. Yet. A while later, Gon had just realized that Killua wasn't in the mansion anymore. After a few turn here and there, her phone beeped and saw her best friend's name on the screen. _"Meet me outside the mansion's garden. It's at the back of it. –Kill"_

Not asking any questions, she decided to follow orders and head out to the slight cold. She saw Killua looking at his phone with his back leaning on the tree where it's leaves are still intact even though it was winter. "Hey. You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. Umm… I want to tell you something."

"Me too. Why don't you go first?"

"No, you go. Ladies first."

"But you're the one who invited me here."

"Fine, why not we say what we what to say to each other at the same time." Gon gave an agreeing nod. "Okay. One, two, three."

"I love you!" they both said in unison. "Wait, what?"

"I thought you loved Kurapika!" Killua exclaimed.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because he's handsome, smart, down-to-earth and you're making me sound gay!"

"You're not gay and Kurapika is engaged, you idiot."

"He's engaged? With who?"

"I told you to go that you should go and give your phone number to him. He's engaged with Alice," answered and after a three second silence she finally spoke again. "So, you really love me?"

"I don't know. You tell me," Killua then answered Gon's question and pulled her waist then, brushed his lips onto hers. On instinct, Gon snaked her arms around his neck, slowly and gently pulling him closer, enjoying the kiss while it lasted. They parted for a while and rejoined. This time, Killua's tongue has penetrated her barrier and then tastes her cavern passionately. They parted again and Killua placed his forehead onto Gon's and said, "Will you be mine?"

With her still blushing face, she answered, "I will as long as you're willing to be mine." Then, becoming the dominant one, kissed him again.

They walked hand-in-hand back inside the mansion where the slow dance was about to start. Killua smirked and let go of her hand. "May I have this dance, my fair lady?" Killua offered his hand.

"Of course, dear gentleman," she took his hand strode towards the dance floor. "By the way, I know about the kiss you put on my forehead a few nights ago."

_"Our game has ended. Our little game of Heart-and-seek."_

* * *

__Alice: I know. I know. "Alice? Really?" Well, I'm too lazy to come with a new name. -whisper- And i want to be with Kurapika.

Everyone: We heard that~.

Alice: Actually this whole story was supposed to be based on Kurapika and Alice but I want to do the whole epilogue and such. So yeah! Expect a new chapter soon okay! :D

Leorio: Review if you want to read more lip action! :D

Alice: Expect the description to change~!


End file.
